


A Slow Moment

by Chizu5645



Series: I Look in the Mirror and It's Not Me (Genderswap AU) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Post-Time Skip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Character, linspar but lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizu5645/pseuds/Chizu5645
Summary: Cassie and Linnea have a talk about hair.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: I Look in the Mirror and It's Not Me (Genderswap AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	A Slow Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Heck it I'm starting my own genderswap AU because I haven't seen one yet and I just have a lot of feelings
> 
> Cassie = Caspar  
Linnea = Linhardt 
> 
> Also Cassie is mtf trans because Why Not

"You should grow your hair out, Lin." 

The comment comes during a moment of downtime for both of them when they were laying together on a monastery couch to relax. Cassie was sitting upright while Linnea laid back on her chest, complacent as Cassie stroked her fingers through short green hair. They needed a break after all the fighting going on. All the war. All the... nasty reality. 

"Mmh... Too much work," Linnea mumbles, pressing into Cassie's chest. "It tangles when I sleep." 

"That's what hair normally does," Cassie laughs. "You just gotta brush it out." 

Linnea mumbles something again, but it's too muffled to hear clearly. Cassie interprets it as Linnea's way of saying 'I'll think about it later'. She smooths Linnea's hair over. All the grime and dust had been washed out yesterday, leaving a glossy feeling between Cassie's fingertips. Yet there was a certain dryness to it, almost dehydrated from lack of constant care. It was an inevitability from war. 

"You keep your hair long," Linnea says, interrupting the silence. Cassie looks down in wonder. "How do you take care of it?" 

Cassie self-consciously touches the bun sitting loosely at the nape of her neck. Back in their monastery days, her hair was clipped right at the shoulders -- short enough to not be a bother during training but long enough to present well enough. It had grown longer as Cassie became more comfortable in her expression, so now it had to be tied back when she wanted to punch a training bag -- or an enemy. She shrugs. "I just kinda do. I don't mind if it gets dirty. Wash it out with a bit of soap and water, then bam. Hair's taken care of." 

She could feel Linnea's chest vibrate from a long groan. "Ech. I couldn't stand that." 

"It's not so bad when you do it over and over," Cassie grins. "It's routine for me at this point. Hey, if you do grow out your hair, I'll help ya take care of it." 

Linnea rolls over on to her stomach and lays her head on Cassie's chest. Her heart leaps, at once worried about how Linnea could feel how utterly flat her chest is, but Linnea doesn't say a word. She never says a bad thing about her body; her hair, her chest, her height... "That'd be nice," Linnea hums, eyes sliding shut. "Still. My hair tangles too easily." 

"I'll brush it for you." 

"Mm." Linnea softly presses a kiss onto Cassie's stomach. "Every day?" 

Elation fills Cassie, an excited buzz in her heart. She restrains herself from scooping up Linnea into a bone-crushing hug. "Every day. Hell, I'll brush it three times a day for you." 

"You don't need to brush hair that often." She pauses. "... Do you?" 

"Pff, no." Cassie laces her fingers through Linnea's hair. "But I'll do it. Just watch out. Even when we're fighting, I'll brush your hair. Take out allllll the knots and grime." 

Linnea buries a laugh into Cassie's stomach; soft and breathy, but still audible to Cassie's delighted ears. "Please don't bring a hairbrush to the battlefield." 

"I'm going to. Middle of the battle, I'm gonna sneak up on you and brush your hair." 

"_No!_" 

They are reduced into giggling messes, loving and happy. It's a wonderful moment; so calm and sweet in such a tumultuous war. Cassie, after her giggles die down, returns Linnea's kiss with her own on the forehead. "I love you so much." 

"Hmm, I love you too." Linnea stifles a yawn, then cuddles into Cassie. "Go to sleep with me." 

"Here?" Cassie shifts downward so her head lays on the arm of the couch, and Linnea adjusts accordingly. "... We're taking up the whole couch," she chuckles, threading her fingers through Linnea's hair again. 

Linnea mumbles something under her breath, most likely something along the lines of "I don't care", but before Cassie can ask she hears soft and steady breathing. A smile lifts Cassie's face, and she closes her eyes to join Linnea in sleep. 


End file.
